Akatsuki do Destino
by manteiga voadora
Summary: Depois de perder uma guerra pra Konoha, a Akatsuki parte em busca de um novo esconderijo. E junto desse novo esconderijo, outras coisas novas também estarão nesse caminho...


Quem diria que há alguns meses atrás, eles a encontrariam. Aquele maravilhoso presente. Um presente que havia chegado para alegrar ainda mais o dia deles...

"_Temos muita sorte, hn. Podemos ter perdido a guerra pra Konoha, mas ganhamos isso..." _ele pensou, observando a pequena coisinha em seus braços.

Então, essa pequena coisinha abriu seus olhos e sorriu levemente.

Parecia que esta não sabia o que havia acontecido algum tempo atrás...

Uma noite qualquer, em um lugar qualquer.

- Vamos logo com isso, Pain! Perdemos a guerra, aceite! – gritou Konan, tentando puxar o líder da Akatsuki em vão, já que o mesmo permanecia parado em frente aos grandes portões de Konoha.

- Eu também não aceito isso. Mas, é melhor fugirmos enquanto há tempo. Cedo ou tarde eles mandarão ninjas atrás de nós. Precisamos de um novo esconderijo secreto.

Sasori balançou a cabeça, concordando com Itachi.

- Sei de um esconderijo bom. Quer dizer, não é tão bom... Mas serve. Por enquanto.

Konan ouviu a voz de Sasori sem tirar os olhos do líder. Este continuava parado, mas finalmente havia pronunciado algo.

- Nos leve até lá. – disse simplesmente, e saiu andando na frente de todos.

Mas, logicamente, não na frente de Sasori.

Kakuzu suspirou.

"_Kuso! Logo agora que estávamos tão perto, e a aldeia estava enfraquecida... Eu iria roubar o dinheiro de Konoha, pô! Como é que eu vou fazer agora?!"_ pensou.

Logo os 10 Akatsukis seguiram o caminho feito por Sasori, e já estavam quase chegando ao lugar "secreto".

Estava frio e também estava chovendo. Isso também cooperou para que a guerra entre Konoha e a Akatsuki terminasse mais rápido.

- É por aqui. – disse Sasori, adentrando um tipo de cabana que não era bem uma cabana, mas aparentava ser uma. (N/A: vocês entenderam?!)

- Ei! Esperem! – disse Deidara, parando e fazendo com que o resto parasse também. – Vocês ouviram isso?

- O quê? Os trovões? Tobi ouviu os trovões!

- Não é isso, hn. Escutem...

O loiro pediu silêncio, e então tudo pôde ser ouvido claramente – a não ser pelo barulho da chuva ou pelos trovões.

Logo, outra coisa pode ser ouvida.

- Esse som não me é familiar. – disse Itachi, cruzando os braços.

- Claro, hn! É um choro de bebê. – Deidara disse, atentamente.

- Se fosse um choro de bebê mesmo, eu poderia reconhecer perfeitamente porque vi o meu irmão crescendo e... – Itachi parou de falar ao ver "aquilo" nos braços de Sasori.

"Aquilo", no caso, era uma criança.

Falando melhor, era um bebê.

- Não disse? Hn! – falou Deidara, se aproximando para poder ver aquela pequena coisinha melhor.

- É uma menina. – observou Kakuzu.

- Como você sabe?

- Ela está coberta com um pano rosa. – respondeu a pergunta de Konan.

- Meninos também usam rosa, oras!

- Eu não uso.

"_Mas isso é meio óbvio, visto que todos nós usamos esse mesmo sobre tudo..." _pensou Itachi, balançando a cabeça.

Deidara olhou para os dois companheiros. Konan e Kakuzu.

- Okay, okay! Pode parar. Temos que pensar no quê fazer com essa criança.

"_Ela é tão bonitinha..." _Sasori.

"_Eu poderia vender ela, ganharia muito dinheiro!" _Kakuzu.

"_Poderíamos criá-la, mas aí ela estaria correndo risco..." _Konan.

"_Tobi sempre quis cuidar de um neném... Tobi is a good boy..." _Tobi.

E então, todos olharam pra Pain.

- ... – e, novamente, o líder não disse nada.

- Como vamos pagar as despesas dela? Mamadeira, fralda, brinquedo, berço... Meu Deus, eu não tenho dinheiro nem pra mim mesmo e vocês querem gastar mais! – disse Kakuzu, que parecia estar indignado.

- Kakuzu, menos... Podemos dividir os custos... – finalizou Konan.

Pain pareceu analisar a situação.

- Ela pode ficar. Mas não será responsabilidade minha. – disse, e foi pra dentro do tal local secreto que parecia uma cabana (embora não fosse...)

Konan ficou muito feliz ao ver que o líder - e seu namorado - havia aceitado a bebê. Já estava pensando em como a criancinha ficaria linda usando um sobre tudo da Akatsuki em tamanho mini...

Itachi também ficara feliz, afinal de contas, poderia cuidar do bebê – havia aprendido algumas coisas com sua mãe.

E todo o resto, digo, Tobi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu e Kisame ficaram muito alegres também.

Menos Kakuzu... Quer dizer, ele ficou feliz, mas não muito. Aquela pequena coisinha iria roubar o seu dinheiro!

- Então... – chamou Sasori, tirando todos de seus devaneios – Como será o nome dela?

- Como sabe que é menina? – perguntou Konan, mais uma vez, indignada.

- Mas eu já te falei que é uma menina, pô!

- Kakuzu, mas não significa que seja uma menina por estar usando rosa. – a garota disse e voltou sua atenção ao amigo ruivo – Anda.

Sasori a olhou, não entendendo.

- Olha se ela é uma menina ou não. – Konan viu que o amigo ainda estava boiando na situação – Vê o que o neném tem no meio das pernas, homem!

Deidara conteu o riso, enquanto Kakuzu bufava.

- M-Mas... Eu não vou fazer isso! – disse se aproximando e entregando a garota nos braços de Konan – Veja você, já que é uma menina também.

Konan analisou a situação, erm... No meio das pernas do neném.

- Sim, é menina. – disse, ouvindo Kakuzu murmurar algo como "eu não disse?!".

- Ela poderia ser chamar Deidart!

- Mas que nome é esse?! – perguntou Konan, surpresa com o que tinha ouvido.

- É a mistura de meu nome, Deidara... Com Art, de Arte! Não é mágico? – disse o loiro, com os olhinhos brilhando.

"_A coitadinha, mesmo roubando meu dinheiro, não merece esse nome horroroso..." _pensou Kakuzu.

- Ela podia se chamar Lindalva.

- Lindalva?

- Sim. – disse Hidan – Acho esse nome bonito. Já o vi e ouvi em algum lugar, só não me lembro da onde...

- É um nome bom. – concordou Konan, ao olhar a pequena criança em seus braços, que estava dormindo com um sorrisinho no rosto – Lindalva combina com ela.

E então todos viveram felizes. Não para sempre.

Até um certo dia, no qual...

Deidara continuava no andar de cima. Passado dois meses - desde que haviam perdido a guerra, desde que acharam a criança, desde que foram pro esconderijo que parecia uma cabana – os Akatsukis já haviam se instalado perfeitamente. Até haviam construído um segundo andar, que teria os quartos dos membros, e claro, de Lindalva.

Quanto a Konoha, a aldeia parecia ter desistido deles.

Sasuke havia voltado, e estava de volta no time 7. Os seus companheiros de ex-time, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo, estavam em Konoha também.

Tsunade ainda era a Hokage.

Tudo estava como antes.

A campainha havia tocado alto no esconderijo "secreto" da Akatsuki – que agora não era tão secreto como antes porque alguém de fora estava... Lá fora.

Tobi que estava na sala, assistindo na tevê o seu desenho preferido, Bob Esponja, levantou para atender a porta.

Itachi observou da escada e saiu correndo pro andar de cima.

"_Ih... Fudeu...! Ele vai abrir a porta pra alguém desconhecido!" _

Tobi se deparou com uma mulher loira, que vestia um vestido vermelho.

- Tobi não saber quem é você...

- Sou Nazaré. Nazaré do Carmo.

Fim de Capitulo.

Oi, espero que gostem dessa fanfic. Se lerem, deixem reviews, não custa nada! ^.^ E créditos ao Manoel Carlos pela fantástica história de Senhora do Destino.


End file.
